Que ciego fui sasuhina
by Sophie Giralt de Cullen
Summary: en un song fic ñaa.. espero les guste... Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí nunca te vi, Y la luz de amor brillaba ardiente en tu mirar, Que ciego fui, que ciego fui, Nunca te vi, nunca te vi...Y hoy te siento muy dentro de mí.


Bueno aquí estoy con otro song fic… espero sea de su agrado… la canción es de Marc Anthony y se llama que ciego fui… es muy linda… y me gusta muchoooo

Bueno lo que esta en negrita es la canción, en cursiva en un recuerdo de sasuke y beno el resto lo relatado… ñaaa ando ociosa y cero aporte no me critiquen mucho… bueno aquí se los dejo…

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

**Solo quiero que vuelvas a mi**

**para otra vez poder sentir**

**lo que es amor**

**estaba muerto de dolor**

Hace tan solo dos mese que volví a Konoha con Naruto, gracias a su insistencia fue que decidí regresar y digo gracias por que así podría verte nuevamente, aun recuerdo como nos despedimos…

_Después de que golpeara a sakura y le diera las gracias, me encontré contigo te gustaba el dobe de Naruto y bueno eras mi mejor amiga aunque nadie lo sabia. Tu estabas parada frente a mi no con intensiones de detenerme si no de despedirte, dijiste que me extrañarías y que me cuidara… yo realmente deseaba llorar en esos momentos, me llenabas por completo y con tu presencia ya no me sentía solo… te prometí volver y cuando volviera me prometí a mi mismo que me no me separaría de ti nunca mas, eras todo lo que me quedaba en el mundo mi mejor amiga… y nos despedimos._

**Sin ti mi vida a sido gris**

**y no hay nada que me haga mas feliz**

**Que escuchar tu voz**

**oooooh! junto a mi**

Tantos años sin verte, sin sentirte, sin oír tu voz me tenían vuelto loco y aunque no complete al 100 mi meta, no me importaba… en esos momentos mi única ilusión era que estuviera aquí conmigo dándome un gran agrazo y sonriéndome como solías hacerlo cuando estábamos los dos solos… cuando le pregunte a Naruto por ti se sorprendió y es que nadie se podría imaginar a la adorable y tímida Hinata siendo amiga del arrogante cubo de hielo Sasuke pero a pesar de todo me respondió, me dijo que te había visto y que habías cambiado mucho, estabas mas hermosa y ahora por lo menos ya no tartamudeabas, aunque seguías con ese sonrojo adorable que te caracteriza, cuando me dijo eso quería golpearlo, no que el estaba muy enamorado de sakura… bueno eso es un punto aparte…

**Hoy contigo se lo que es vivir**

**sin tu amor yo no quiero seguir**

**ya no tengo miedo a amar**

**esta vez no tengo miedo a amar**

esta vez estaban decidido, te diría de una vez por todas lo que sentía, eso era lo que me había propuesto cuando nos despedimos aquella vez, y ya no tendré miedo al rechazo, por que se que si me esfuerzo un poco seré correspondido, o eso es lo que quiero creer, por que si me llegas a rechazar no se lo que haría, no quiero pensar en ello, pero lo hare de todos modos, te diré que a pesar de todos estos años separados lo que siento por ti no ha muerto, es mas creció y aun lo hace, este amor que siento por ti sobrepasa todo aquello que tu puedas sentir o sentías por el dobe, llega mucho mas allá de los confines del universo llega tan lejos que no lo puedo describir. (mucho azúcar moriré X.x)

**Que bello es amarte así**

**que suerte es tenerte a ti**

**y escuchar tu voz junto a mi**

nos reencontramos un día cuando fui a entrenar, ahí estabas esforzándoteal máximo con tus técnicas y cuando me viste no te lo podías creer se notaba por tu expresión, corriste y me abrasaste, me dijiste que me habías extrañado mucho y que te hice mucha falta en estos años, comenzamos a charlar y solo quería encontrar una oportunidad para decirte todo lo que sentía, la oportunidad que aun no llegaba, nos fuimos a un pequeño departamento lejos de la mansión hyuga, te pregunte que: que hacíamos hay, me contaste que hace ya medio año tu te habías ido de tu casa por que deseabas independizarte, y que tu padre al principio no quería pero después se resigno, yo por dentro saltaba de gozo al saber que todo lo que me decías solo lo sabia yo ni siquiera kiba que era uno de los que formaban tu circulo de amistades lo sabia…y estaba feliz por que al fin pude escuchar tu voz…

**Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí nunca te vi**

**Y la luz de amor brillaba ardiente en tu mirar**

**Que ciego fui, que ciego fui**

**Nunca te vi, nunca te vi**

**Y hoy te siento muy dentro de mí**.

no fui capaz de declararme pero aun así no me daba por vencido nos continuamos viendo, siempre muy seguido tu ibas a mi cas y cocinabas para mi, tenias muy buena mano para la cocina… siempre te sonrojabas cuando te decía que serias una gran esposa algún día. Pero antes de irme no me había dado cuenta de cuanto me llenabas, de cuando te había comenzado a amar, por que te amo, y no me da vergüenza aceptarlo por que es la verdad…

**Esta llama de amor solo la enciendes tú**

**Como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul**

**Que ciego fui, que ciego fui**

**Nunca te vi, nunca te vi**

**Y hoy te siento muy dentro de mi**

Cada vez éramos mas cercanos y no es que no lo fuéramos antes de que me fuera si no que te sentía mas a gusto conmigo, me sonreías como le solías sonreír al dobe, te sonrojabas cuando nuestras manos se tocaban… parecías una niña enamorada por primera vez… y a mi me encantaba, me volvía loco el solo pensar que correspondieras, que me amaras como yo lo hacías, por que todo lo que era yo, era, es y siempre será tuyo.

**Y pensar que hoy vives en mi**

**No sabia que podría existir**

**Este amor entre los dos**

**Hay tanto amor entre tu y yo**

Después de un tiempo te ofrecí vivir conmigo, al principio no querías aceptar decías que no estaba bien, que seria aprovecharme de ti, yo para convencerte te dije que así, ahorrarías dinero que ya no tendrías que estar haciendo el aseo de dos casa sino de una y con varios pretextos mas aceptaste gustosa aunque u poco avergonzada e indecisa… te adaptaste muy rápido a la casa, sabias donde estaba todo y como estaba desde el objeto mas pequeño al mas grande parecías la señora de la casa, y me encantaba imaginar que yo era tu marido…

**Tus palabras me llenan a mí**

**Me motivan y me hacen sentir... Libre**

Al mes de vivir juntos no lo aguante mas y una noche entre a tu habitación, ahí estabas, durmiendo te veías hermosa, demasiado, y todo lo que me quedaba de autocontrol cayo y te bese, como siempre lo había deseado, tus labios eran intoxicantes y adictivos, con un suave pero delicioso toque de vainilla (por que siempre es de vainilla X3) tu te despertaste y te sorprendiste, a demás de sonrojarte, pero me correspondiste, cuando nos separamos te lo dije, después de tanto tiempo de espera, de tortura te dije que te amaba, te sorprendiste pero me correspondiste el sentimiento estaba feliz, como nunca…

**Esta llama de amor solo la enciendes tú**

**Como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul**

**Que ciego fui, que ciego fui**

**Nunca te vi, nunca te vi**

**Y hoy te siento muy dentro de mí**

**Esta llama de amor solo la enciendes tú**

**Como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul**

**Que ciego fui, que ciego fui**

**Nunca te vi, nunca te vi**

**Y hoy te siento muy dentro de mí.**

En los siguientes dos mese planeamos nuestra boda, tu padre feliz, te casarías con el mejor ninja de Konoha según el, y bueno tu decías lo mismo… se que antes de todo parecía un chico arrogante y sin corazón pero cuando te conocí… cambie sin darme cuenta de eso… y como me di cuenta de que te amaba… fue sencillo… el primer día que deje de verte, y escuchar tu voz…

-amor estas bien… te has quedado callado tan de repente-  
-si estoy bien no te preocupes hina-chan-  
-te amo Sasuke…-  
-y yo a ti Hinata…-

°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°w°

Me quedo cursi… aunque me gusto igual… espero les guste y prometo actualizar pronto… … es solo que no se me ocurren ideas nuevas se me murioo el cerebro… como dice mi primito XD

Bueno eso seria todo ahora a esperar que les parece… hace mucho que quería hacerlo aunque no quedo como yo había pensado w … bueno aiiox y dark-amy-sempai… ayuda!!!! Con los otros fics… matta ne…..


End file.
